Daybreak Rain
by KazueInoue
Summary: What would happen if Sasori, the living doll fall in love with a normal girl? Will their love be able to unite? Sasori would change the life of his beloved girl? Warn : Summary fail! Sasori x Kireina Nohara (OC), Slight Sasori x Konan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Paper Flower**

I lay on the grass, making it swaying plants. My skin is numb and stiff not able to adjust the air around. A shaft of sunlight fell like a cannonball. Upon me bright sky, sun and clouds cover each other. Flicker-flicker was so magnificent before a blue sky-view is incredible. Very beautiful. Or perhaps more appropriately called beautiful. Supposedly, if I can actually see it. It's not so much the better. Twenty years have passed, twenty years in the wilderness. But I've also found freedom since the first time I changed my life. When looking at the sky, as if there is a barrier between my eyes and the beauty. The barrier is a figure of a face, the face of ordinary people who are not special, but I can not throw her out. I heard footsteps approaching before her voice. The sound of movement is only a subtle friction. I'm not surprised Konan followed here. I know some day she wants to talk to me, wait until confident in her choice. She appeared less than a few seconds in front of me. Mane become bright blue as diamonds exposed faint shadow of the sun. Honey yellow eyes glinted as me. I sighed. She called me in a flat tone.  
"Sasori .."  
I lifted a little my face, staring at him. "Why are you following me here? You look like a spy, Konan."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm trying to breathe fresh air, you know, lately I feel very depressed .."  
"Is that girl cause you to be like this?"  
"Right now," I admitted a bit sheepishly, "I want to quickly return to Amegakure and see the situation. I don't know what can last up to two weeks. "  
"Gosh! You're not allowed to go home sooner. Let Nagato calm down. Please help! For me. "  
"Well, I'm going to last for a few days," I said doubtfully  
The wind was blowing hard from the south, making her eyes touched by dust grains scattered. She wiped the remnants of dust from her eyes, I still didn't move, didn't do a thing for her, my mind too chaotic.  
"Sorry," she whispered. "I don't mean to be selfish."  
"I know." I said simply.  
Her mouth moved down. "According to Deidara and Itachi should I let you alone. I think they're alone. "  
"Absolutely not." I don't want to upset her.  
"Instead, I'm being rude -go without saying goodbye. Forgive me. "  
"You're going home, right?"  
"I have not ... entirely ... decided that."  
"But you're not going to stay here."  
"My family could not be accepted, Konan .."  
"Give me the paper."  
Her eyes widened in disbelief, she was still motionless in front of me. Ah, maybe I should have asked her to sentence a more refined and precise expression.  
She handed over a sheet of white paper pale, I accept it and she smiled slightly. Paper. If I could describe my feelings at this time, may be a paper that was in my hand already shattered, no.. I'll not do it, I don't want to vent their anger to the person standing before me this. I folded the paper according to the form that I want, I smiled, remembering past memories, when my mother taught us how floral design on paper. I still remember, memories memorable in my life.  
"This is for you, sorry if not as beautiful flowers that exist on your hair .." I handed me a paper which has become a cluster of roses to her, she smiled for the second time, I'm happy because in times like this I'm still able to make others smile ,  
"This is..very beautiful..Sasori..i don't think that you're good at making crafts like this, thanks..i promised to save them, as memories if someday you and I will split up .."  
"As Deidara said, we artists at least not too stupid to matters relating to the paper .."  
"You're right..maybe I'll make paper dolls for you, Yahiko and Nagato .." She likens her position by position, looked into my eyes and soon transform itself into dozens of paper butterflies. Very beautiful.  
"I go first, Sasori .." she said.  
* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It Always Rain**

The weather started to cool when I get home. Roads become wet; Crystal clear that blanketed everything melts the tips of fir, each frond, each blade of grass, all covered soaked.  
I pressed my robe, walking through the forest. Dark. I am back. I was too worried to think about it, make sure it is still alive or not. I can't imagine how fragile girl like she chose Amegakure as a place of residence, the village is always wet with rain every day, cold and dark as well as villages in which there are many dangers enveloping. Akatsuki headquarters and presence here.  
"I'm glad you're back .." A girl wearing a pink scarf and umbrella transparent stood behind me, I turned me around, she looked up and smiled limp as she continued her speech, "I'm waiting for you..Sasori .." softly, her body began to lose balance, accompanied by her umbrella fell almost fell to the ground, by reflex I caught her falling into my arms, her face became pale white, I can't feel her body temperature but I'm sure now the body has a fever, it is only conjecture a living doll.  
"Kireina..forgive me .."  
I am very worried. What happened to her? Did she do stupid things again so that she fell sick like this? If the weather in Amegakure not match the frail body? Ah, I guess it's not one of the reasons. Worse, she was waiting for me at all times until she fell ill. Gosh, what am I doing? I even made her suffer, I'm so sorry.  
I put her on the bed and white, I immediately called some medical ninja of Amegakure to treat it. Since its presence, thoughts and feelings are always filled by a shadow, even when I'm on a mission with Deidara, Itachi, Konan and Nagato.  
# Flash Back #  
When looked at, I feel the pain at the thought of parting with it even if only for a moment. She is too soft and fragile. It is too dangerous to remove it from my sight. Whatever may happen to her. And still, the worst thing that might happen, it is caused when shared with me.  
"Will you promise me to this time?" I asked seriously. Frowning then nodded, her eyes narrowed and wondered what I mean. I smile.  
"You're the type of person seem interesting danger like a magnet. So ... try not to fall into the river or crushed iron, understand? "I smiled briefly, hoping she didn't see the fear of losing in my eyes. I hope she is much better state when away from me, no matter what would happen to her there.  
I hope you go, Kireina..i won't you to hurt my hand or the other.  
She was biting his lower lip, a look of fierce. "Although I'm weak..but, I'll try as much as me ..!" She snapped, glaring angrily then jumped out down the rain and slammed the door loudly.  
I looked at the figure slowly disappearing amid pouring rain. I'm forgetting something.  
"Kirei .."  
She turned around when I called her name, still with an expression of anger that made me chuckle a little bit slow.  
"What?"  
"Don't go into the woods alone, avoid strangers you don't know and don't forget to wear your umbrella when you leave the house."  
She raised her eyebrows, I understand if she was offended by my words. She opened the folding umbrella with coarse and spread just above her body, "Like this?"  
I chuckled again, wink my right as a gesture of "Yes".  
#Flashback Off #  
Girl's eyelids move, then slowly open. I reached out and touched the cheek Kireina. The girl looked limp and his eyes met mine.  
"You're aware," I said with smile expands.  
I was so relieved, so happy that I wanted to jump. "How do you feel?"  
Kireina opened his mouth, but it was too limp to speak. I quickly shook his head. "Don't talk first. You're still weak. Wait a minute, we had to call a medical team. " I pressed the red button near the bed and looked back at Kireina. It seems she was still half awake, because her eyes occasionally closed, then opened again, but from my eyes out Kireina recognize me.  
The girl looked at me, then opened her mouth again. I put my ear to the face Kireina to listen to her words. "I ... miss ... you." I was stunned. Kireina sound is more like a whisper, but she heard the words clearly. I smiled and said softly, "Me too." Not long after, heard the door open. I looked over and saw doctors and nurses rushed in. I turned back to Kireina and said, "The doctor is coming. I'll go briefly to call your father. You're not anything. You're going to be fine. "  
She held my hand. I was horrified, I don't know what the reaction will happen to her when she holds my rigid hand for the second time, I was too scared, I immediately let go of my hand, her eyes widened and her face turned sad expression.  
"Don't leave me .."  
"I'll not leave you, Kireina .." I whispered in her ear.  
I moved from Kireina hospital room, to be honest in my heart uneasy feeling enveloped all my soul. I fear Kireina disease gets worse, his body is very fragile. I don't wanna lose Kireina, even though I knew we would not be able to live together forever.  
An elderly man wrapped in the medical ninja uniforms running towards me. I understood that he wanted me to talk to him. I nodded and followed him into a room. He took a piece of paper from the desk drawer.  
"Her worsening health. Some cells in the body is dead. The disease is very rare, our medical ninja can only take care of her during the next few months. However, the possibility of cure is very thin. "The figure of the old man explained slowly.  
I freeze stiff, very numb my tongue to say anything. I was too afraid of losing her. I shook the body of the old man with a toned, and shouting "Do something! Anything! I beg you to save her .. whatever will I do to keep her survive .. "  
"Sorry .. we've done the best for her, we just could inhibit the disease but can't cure the illness. Slowly her body would lose endurance and paralysis, after that .. only miracle God can change that. "


End file.
